Polantale
Polantale is the AU where everyone is a countryball/polandball info (Creator: Glory to Prussia) Once opon a time, two races ruled over earth. COUNTRYBALLS and HETALIAS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the hetalias were victorious. They sealed the countryballs underground with a magic spell. Many years later... MT. EVEREST 201X Legends say those who climb the mountain never return. Characters + phrases Finsk (Frisk-Finland) - "...." Russia the Flower (Flowey-Russia) - "Privyet! I'm Russia. Russia ze flower!" France the Gatekeeper (Toriel-France) - "Am FRANCE, caretaker that into RUINS." America the Skeleton (Sans-America) - "I am Murica! Murica the Skeleton!" Canada the Skeleton (Papyrus-Canada) - "Then I, the Great Canada, will get all the things I udderly deserve! UK (Undyne-UK) - "Yuo, old bean, are a loser with a larger than normal big heart! Goodness me!" Australiphys (Alphys-Australia) - "Er, g-good day mate! I'm Australiphys." Italiton (Mettaton-Italy) - "Bello. Yuo into a gold star." ASGERMANY (Asgore-Germany) - "Human. Es was nett to meet yuo. Tschuss." Austriel (Asriel-Austria) - "Hallo! Hungara, are yuo there? It of me, yuor best freund." Hungara (Chara-Hungary) - Greetings. En am Hungara. OST Yuor Best Comrade (Russia) Baguetteache (France) murica. (America) He he heh!/Beavertrousle (Canada) AGHHHH!!!!/Tea of Justice (UK) Australiphys (Australiphys) Pizza Crusher/Death by Lasagne (Italiton) Deutsch Kaiser/ASGERMANY (Asgermany) Hoffnungen and Traume/SPAREN der WELT (Austriel Dreemurr) Battle Against a True Empire (UK Genocide) Power of PIZZA (Italiton Genocide) Maygarorvania (America Genocide, but actually Hungara's theme) Random Encounters Peruggit (Froggit-Peru) Syrimsun (Whimsun-Syria) Indismal (Moldsmal-India?) Congoox (Loox-Congo) Belarusoid (Vegetoid-Belarus) Western Sahosp (Migosp-Western Sahara) Jamaicablook (Napstablook-Jamacia) Norwake (Snowdrake-Norway) Finnodrake (Chilldrake-Finland) Swede Cap (Ice Cap-Swedan) Romanot (Gyftrot-Romania) Greeko (Doggo-Greece) Latvamy and Estoniressa (Dogamy and Dogaressa-Latvia and Estonia) Lesser Dominica (Lesser Dog-Domincian Republic) Greater Dominican (Greater Dog-Dominican Republic) Aafghanistan (Aaron-Afganistan) Moldbahrain (Moldbygg-Bahrain) Malayua (Woshua-Malaysia?) Sealand (Temmie-Sealand) Mad Denmark (Mad Dummy-Denmark) Somalyren (Shyren-Somalia) Venezualakin (Vulkin-Venezuela) Thailanderplane (Tsundereplane-Thailand) Pakistanyope (Pyrope-Pakistan) Japuffet (Muffet-Japan) Royal Army Militants (Royal Guards-UK Army) Perplexed Peruggit (Final Froggit-Peru) Syrimsunslalot (Whimsalot-Syria) Tongastigmatism (Astigmatism-Tonga) Malijick (Madjick-Malasia?) Kazakh Kazakh (Knight Knight) Polandagates (Amalgamates) Dialog Meeting Murica' America: Ha ha ha. Ya' dig? The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Right? It's ALWAYS funny. Right? Anyway, you're a Hetalia, or what? Yea? Ha, that's hilarious. I'm America. Ya' dig? America. Hey, i'm actually supposed to be on watch for Hetalias right now. Ya' dig? Well, actually, I couldn't care less about capturing anybody, much less a hetalia. Separatism In the aftermath of the creation of the AU, as u/GloryToPrussia left the project alone, exactly two years after the original post u/fazbearfravium decided to create a new branch of the Polantale universe, much like a completely new version. This is the transcription of his work so far. Intro Long ago, two species ruled over Earth. Poles... and Countryballs. One day, war broke out between them. It should have been over by Christmas. Quite surprisingly, even though the Countryball King was the mighty Asgermany, the Poles won. Filled with CLAY, they deprived the Countryballs of their own and sealed them underground. MANY YEARS LATER... Mt. Tatra 201X Legends say those who climb that mountain get annexed. Characters and performers RUINS Polandball as Polisk Austriaball as Flower das Flowerreich UKball as Torielic Kingdom Massiliaball as Froggeater and Final Froggeater Cymruball as Walesun and Walesalot Luxembourgball as Looxembourg and Luxematism Vanatuball as Vanatoid Micronesiaball as Migonesia Moldaviaball as Moldsmavia and Moldabygg Eestiball as Eestablook (very high suicide rate) ANTARTICA Switzerlandball as Swiss the Skeleton Italiaball as Papytalia the Skeleton Djiboutiball as Snowdjibouti and Childjibouti Icelandball as Ice Cap South Koreaball as Lesser Korea and Koreamy Jamaicaball as Jamairot Dominicaball as Dogminica North Koreaball as Greater Korea and Korearessa Grenadaball as Grenyde Jordanball as Jordy PACIFIC OCEAN USSRball as UssrDyne Belarusball as Belarus Kid Armeniaball as Aarmenia Western Saharaball as Western Shua Sierra Leoneball as Shyerren Ohioball as Ohiosan Denmarkball as Mad Dummark and Glad Dummark Japanball as jATeMmIE THE DESERT Mexicoball as Mexican Buffet East Germanyball as Alpheast Germany Vietnamball as Vulkinam Syriaball as Hijacked Plane Philippinesball as Philippyrope Somaliaball as So Malia Guyanaball as Royal Guyanas Franceball as Baguettaton and Baguettaton EAUX THE CORE Mongoliaball as Mongoliadjick Kazakhbrick as Kazaknight SPQRball as S. P. Q. R. Gaster (what sense would amalgamates make in this) ENDINGS Germanyball as Asgermany Austriaball as Austriel Reich Hungaryball as Hungara Soundtracks It should have been over by Christmas (Polantale) Hold fast your clay (GAME OVER) Dein bester freund (Flower das Flowerreich) Torielic Kingdom (Torielic Kingdom) Reminders of easier times (The Ruins) Sad, sad fight (Eestablook) TeaAche (Torielic Kingdom) A snowy place (Antartica) A new-tral pal (Swiss the Skeleton) Pizza pasta tortellini! (Papytalia the Skeleton) Dogminica song (Dogminica) Italian to the bone (Papytalia the Skeleton) Water, water everywhere! (Pacific Ocean) jATeM sHOp (jATeMmIE) 17 BCE or Roman, Romaner, Yet Romaner (S. P. Q. R. Gaster) Dummark! (Mad/Glad Dummark) Spear of Russia (Rusdyne) Boy do I love some Western Culture in the morning! (Alpheast Germany) Baguette Crusher (Baguettaton) Baguette Medley (Baguettaton show) Death by Baguette (Baguettaton EAUX) Judgement (Swiss the Skeleton) ASGERMANY or Bergentruck (Asgermany) Dein best albtraum (Flowerreich das Flower) FINALE (FINALE) Sie sund alle so D U M M (Flowerreich das Flower) Blitzes and Kriegs (Austriel Kriegsmurr) Bring it in, guys! (Literally everyone) GENOCIDE SOUNDTRACK Sad pasta moments (Papytalia the Skeleton) Until the last Komrade (Ussrdyne the Commie) Power of NEAUX (Mettaton NEAUX) NEUTRALOVANIA (Swiss the Skeleton) Category:AUs Category:Crossovers